


Red

by ddelusionall



Category: SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, THIS FIC CONTAINS INCEST AND RAPE AND CHARACTER DEATH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Heechul will do anything to protect his little brother.
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Lee Taemin
Kudos: 6





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

**WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS INCEST AND RAPE AND CHARACTER DEATH (Heechul does NOT rape Taemin)**

****

****

**WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS INCEST AND RAPE AND CHARACTER DEATH**

“Hyung?”

Heechul flinched like his little brother had slapped him. He stayed by the shelf, running his finger over the picture frame of their parents. He’d failed them. He knew he had. And yet, they continued to smile, to grin and hold their two boys close like there was nothing wrong in the world.

“Hyung?”

“Not now, Taemin,” Heechul replied, voice heavy. He swallowed.

“I-I made ramen,” Taemin stammered, whispered.

Again, Heechul flinched. “You eat it. I’m not hungry right now.”

“B-but—“

Heechul turned, eyes blazing, “Eat it!”

Taemin swallowed. “O-okay, hyung. I’m sorry.”

Heechul turned back to the picture. He listened as Taemin ate.

_”He’s as pretty as you are, Heechul.”  
Heechul jerked his head away from the finger tracing over his cheek.  
“Two bodies. Twice the money. Twice the food.”  
“No.”_

“H-hyung?”

Heechul shut his eyes. “Yes, dongsaeng?”

“I-I’m going to go to bed,” and his tones and words were so respectful that Heechul winced.

“T-taemin.”

They met each others’ eyes.

“Good night.”

Taemin almost bowed and turned around and walked across the room to the single door that led to their bedroom. His body was still young, youthful. Sloping shoulders, a slender waist. Brown hair streaked with copper fell almost to his shoulders.

_”He’s not legal.”  
“But that’s the best part. I can charge double.”  
“No.”  
Knuckled connected to his jaw. Heechul tongued his split lip._

Darkness covered the room. The clock hanging on the wall ticked down hours that Heechul didn’t bother counting. There was so much emotion, so much anger running through him that he wished for the moment yesterday, when he cared about nothing that happened to him. Emptiness was better, emptiness didn’t make his hands shake or his vision swim.

He wondered how long it would take them to find them if they ran.

But that was stupid. TOP already had men watching his place; he felt their stares prickling the back of his neck.

_”You can’t have him.” Heechul grunted as another boot slammed into his ribs.  
“I don’t want him. I want his body.”  
“You can’t—“  
“I will. Tomorrow. He comes with you, or he dies. We know where he goes to school. We know which way he walks home.”  
Heechul shut his eyes as his upper body was slammed into the desk. A cock shoved into his body with no lube. He bit through his lip. TOP would not have him. Not have him. Not have him. The mantra ran through his head, giving him a much needed distraction._

Heechul stood at the door of the bedroom. Even though they’d put an extra blanket over the window, light still streamed through around it, casting an eerie glow over their bed and single dresser. Taemin’s school uniform hung neatly on a hook on the wall.

His quiet breaths filled the room.

Heechul swallowed. _Not have him_

The bed drew closer though Heechul had no memory of walking there. Taemin was beautiful even in his sleep. They both had their mother’s beauty, their father’s strength, or so their father told Heechul. But now, five years later, Heechul had nothing. No strength, and beauty only taken advantage of. Staring at Taemin now, he should have seen this coming.

He removed his clothes and then crawled over his brother, body shaking. The other shifted. Heechul whimpered and kissed Taemin’s cheek. In his sleep, his arms wound around Heechul’s neck. A quiet “hyung” whispered past his lips.

Tears slipped down Heechul’s cheeks. He couldn’t, he couldn’t … but if he didn’t, then TOP would. More violently.

A sob escaped his lips and Taemin was immediately awake, eyes blinking to focus on Heechul. “Hyung? What’s wrong?”

Heechul shook his head, unable to talk. Taemin wiped his tears and Heechul caught his wrist. He brought his brother’s beautiful hand to his lips and kissed the palm.

“Forgive me,” he choked out.

“Hy-hyun-“

Heechul kissed him, ignored his noise of surprise. When Taemin tried to push him away, Heechul gripped his wrists and pinned them above Taemin’s head. He shifted to the side, forcing a leg between Taemin’s, and he thrust down, grinding his hip on Taemin’s crotch. The gasp was lost in his kiss.

Heechul knew Taemin was crying, but he refused to open his eyes, even as he moved his mouth down Taemin’s neck in harsh bites and growls, releasing his pent up frustration on his brother’s body.

“Hyung, stop, hyung, what?”

Taemin was so confused, and his pleadings mixed with whimpers made Heechul’s head spin with his own levels of confusion.

“I can’t,” Heechul said. “I … I can’t.” He let go of Taemin’s wrists and buried his face in his brother’s bare chest. His hands slid to Taemin’s hips, clutching them, and yet still frotting against him as he cried.

“Hyung,” Taemin whimpered. His fingers dug into Heechul’s shoulders, clenching as his body caught Heechul’s tempo and they rocked together. Gasps filled the room. A few minutes later, Taemin called out to him, over and over, nails scratching his back and shoulders, body jerking. The cloth between their bodies was suddenly damp, and Taemin’s arms fell weakly off Heechul’s shoulders.

Heechul kissed his skin again, gentle, apologetic.

“H-h-hyung?” Taemin whispered.

“I’m sorry, Min. I’m so sorry. I haven’t protected you. I haven’t taken care of you, and—” Heechul bit back a sob and buried his face in Taemin’s slender chest.

“But you have,” he protested, words barely over a whisper.

Heechul shook his head. He lay there for another second and then pushed himself up, hands planted on either side of Taemin’s body. He bent down for a single kiss and whispered another apology.

“Why, hyung?” he asked, louder.

“You’re a good dongsaeng. The best, and you’ve taken better care of me than I have of you. I need to you to do everything I say right now, okay? I need you to know that I’m going to hurt you and if I didn’t have to, I wouldn’t, but I have to, and then, I need you to trust me that I’ll tell you why after. Please.”

Taemin swallowed. Heechul watched his Adam’s apple moved up and down. His mouth opened, and then shut, and then he nodded.

“I trust you, hyung.”

Another set of tears stung his eyes.

Heechul sat back, hooked his hands on Taemin’s sweat pants. Taemin lifted his hips for Heechul to take them off.

“You need to learn to tease,” Heechul said, not looking at Taemin’s face. He leaned over his brother and licked his collar bone, pulling a hiss from Taemin. “Collar bones, nipples ribs, hip bones, are all really sensitive. Lick, bite, kiss. Tease. Remember that, okay? Always.”

Heechul bit his lip against another agonized noise.

“Hyung?” Taemin whispered, in a tone that made Heechul’s gaze snap up to his.

Taemin smiled. “Just do it. I—Pretend I’m someone else and just do it.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“I know.” Taemin's fingertips brushed over Heechul’s nipples. Heechul flinched and then let himself fall over his brother again and kiss him, desperate, hungry. Taemin's hands ran down his back to his hips. The grip was soft, unsure.

Heechul moved his shuddering kiss down Taemin’s body again. He breathed over Taemin’s nipple, watching the skin jerk. His tongue darted out and licked the nub.

Taemin’s breath hitched, his fingers clenching around his hipbones.

Heechul licked it again, lost himself in the attention he paid in teeth and lips and tongue. With a desperate moan, he bit the skin between the two nubs and then attacked the other nipple. Taemin’s hands fluttered up his arms and tangled in his hair. His gasps were almost soundless. They were both shaking so much.

Heechul shut his eyes tightly and moved his lips down his brother’s stomach. He dipped his tongue into his belly button for only a moment and then continued down. His fingertips trailed over the sparse hair growing around his cock. Still so young, too young. Heechul whimpered as his fingers wrapped around the base of Taemin’s cock, lifting it away from his body.

His brother was hard for him, hard for his touch, and even if Heechul knew it was because Taemin was young and inexperienced, it made him sick.

He tongued the slit first, and then licked around the head.

The fingers in his hair tightened and Taemin shouted, yanking his head up and jerking his hips up at the same time. Heechul took the pain, he deserved every bit of it. He held Taemin’s hips to the bed and then sucked his cock all the way down his throat, pausing once it was in deep before letting it almost fall from his lips, and then doing it again.

“Hyung, oh, god, hyung, hyung, shit, hyung.”

Heechul shut his eyes and listened to his brother’s whines and pleadings. He waited until Taemin was close to coming, and then he pulled away.

Taemin whimpered.

Heechul sat back on his knees. Taemin’s hands slipped from his hair. Heechul stared at his brother. His chest rose and fell with gasps.

“Grab your knees,” Heechul whispered.

Shaking, Taemin obeyed.

Heechul was glad it was dark, too dark to see the pink hole that he’d otherwise be staring at. He coated his finger in spit. No teasing, he pressed it into his brother up to the first knuckle. Taemin gasped, and bit his lower lip. Heechul pushed deeper.

“Hyung—”

“Don’t,” Heechul said, voice as cold and impersonal as he could make it.

Taemin swallowed and nodded. His eyes shut as Heechul moved his finger. Even though he tried, Heechul knew he tried to stop it, Taemin moaned. Heechul lowered himself to the bed. He dribbled more spit, and added a second finger. Taemin cried out, eyes shut tightly. Heechul leaned forward and swallowed Taemin’s cock again. This time, Taemin’s cry was full of lust. Heechul pumped faster, let spit slide down the cock and add to that around his fingers.

The interrupted orgasm shot through Taemin, and Heechul gagged on the unexpected release for a moment, before swallowing cock and come at once. He moved his mouth to Taemin’s hole and licked over and around his fingers, forcing a third one in what Taemin tried to recover from too much pleasure. Weak fingers tugged at his hair. Heechul kept his fingers rotating and pumping, and kissed up the smooth skin of his brother’s body. Their lips met

Heechul tucked a hand under Taemin’s shoulder, lifting him up enough to hug him with both arms. He aligned their bodies, lying on their sides. He hooked one of Taemin’s legs over his hip and cupped and squeezed his ass. There wasn’t a lot of flesh there to squeeze, but Taemin seemed to like it enough. His hips jerked forward, and his cock was already half hard again. Heechul slid his two fingers back inside. Taemin moaned and pushed down on them.

Heechul finished rolling them over. “You … here.” He maneuvered Taemin until he was straddling Heechul’s waist. He pushed Taemin’s hips down until he was nestled between Taemin’s ass cheeks, the wet of his spit slipping along his cock. Taemin moaned, head back, mouth open.

And then he whispered, “Can I … can I suck …”

Heechul took a deep breath. Taemin would have to learn how to do that too. “Yes.”

And then his brother smiled, so beautiful and innocent and it made Heechul’s heart clench, but Taemin was already sliding down his body, lying between his spread knees. Heechul’s cock wasn’t even hard enough to fuck him, he knew it wouldn’t be.

As Heechul had done, Taemin lifted his cock away from his stomach and then kissed the tip. Heechul shut his eyes, unable to watch that tongue lap at the head, those lips curl around the flesh. He held back a moan as a few inches slipped into Taemin’s mouth. Almost immediately, Taemin gagged. He tried again, and then he hummed, moaned around Heechul’s cock and Heechul was instantly hard as more slid into Taemin’s throat. After a few exploratory moments, Taemin held the lower half of Heechul’s cock with one hand and sucked, bobbing his head up and down on the rest.

Heechul was no longer able to stifle his moans. He bit his forearm, eyes shut and fought against the impulse to slam his cock down that virgin throat. Shame and disgust filled him as he felt his orgasm rushing toward that willing, eager mouth. He yanked on Taemin’s hair, pulling him away from his cock. He grabbed the base with the other hand, squeezing tight, fending off his orgasm. He doubted he’d be able to come again or even want to if he finished now.

“Was … was that wrong?” Taemin whispered.

Heechul shook his head. “No, dongsaeng. You did well. A little too well.”

Taemin tried not to look pleased and failed.

Heechul sighed and touched his cheek. Taemin, once again emulating his brother, caught his wrist and kissed his palm. Tears prickled in the corner of Heechul’s eyes and he pulled his brother down for a kiss.

Once again, he put Taemin in position. He covered his hand in as much spit as he could and coated his cock with it. He dipped his fingers back inside Taemin’s body, spreading them again. He ignored Taemin’s his of pleasure. With his other hand, he held his cock up and then directed Taemin until he was pressed against his hole.

“Go slow,” Heechul whispered.

Taemin worried his lower lip between his teeth. He nodded, and moved his hips. Tight, tight, too tight flesh gripped the tip of Heechul’s cock, and they both cried out for different reasons. Taemin whimpered when he pushed down further.

“Slow,” Heechul said again, holding Taemin’s hips.

Taemin lifted up and pushed down, and Heechul moaned, and automatically thrust his hips up. He felt his brother’s body tear, and Taemin screamed, fingernails scraping down Heechul’s chest before he fell forward. Heechul held his hips, keeping his cock inside the quaking body. Taemin buried his face in the juncture between Heechul’s shoulder and neck. Tears dripped on Heechul’s skin.

“I’m sorry,” Heechul whispered. He placed a kiss on Taemin’s cheek and then thrust up, as hard as he could. Taemin screamed, but had no energy to move his body. Warmth spread down Heechul’s cock, and he felt it drip onto his thighs. He shut his eyes against a wave of bile and shame and going faster, forcing Taemin’s hips down as he thrust his own up, slapping into him. Taemin went limp, only the grip of his fingers on Heechul’s side let Heechul know he was still conscious.

He willed his body to come, to release. Willed the pressure to grow, but it didn’t and with a whimper of his own, Heechul stopped, pulled out and wrapped his arms around Taemin’s shuddering body. He whispered apologies over and over as Taemin cried. He cried until he had no more tears to cry.

“I … I love you, Taemin,” Heechul stammered.

“I love you, hyung.”

Silence settled heavy over them.

Taemin fell into a restless sleep, body jerking every few minutes. Whimpering, whining as he dreamed. Heechul should have woken him, but at this point, their lives were worse than any nightmare he could be having.

Heechul waited until the light turned gray with dawn. He roused his brother, and Taemin’s big innocent eyes blinked a few times before focusing on him.

“Hyung?”

Heechul shook his head and kissed that half-sleep pout. “Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

“It hurts.”

“I know.”

Carefully, Heechul climbed out of bed. He scooped his brother’s body in his arms and carried him to their small bathroom. He set Taemin in the shower and turned on the water, holding him up. The water ran red down the drain. Taemin refused to remove his arms from Heechul’s neck. The water went cold quickly, and when Taemin shivered, Heechul turned it off. He lifted Taemin, and Taemin wrapped his legs around Heechul’s waist, and carried him back to the bed. He settled him gently, but before he could move away, Taemin kissed him.

“Don’t leave me,” Taemin pleaded.

“I have to,” Heechul replied. “I have to …” And Heechul stopped. He only had his job at the ramen shop for Taemin, but …

“Please, hyung, please. I’m so scared.”

Heechul nodded and let himself be drawn back into bed, under the covers dotted with his brother’s blood. Taemin relaxed in his arms.

“Hyung?”

“Yes?”

“You still haven’t told me why.”

“They … they’ll kill you, and … I failed you, dongsaeng.”

Taemin’s lips pressed against his neck. “No.”

“Better they kill you, you die than … than …” Heechul stopped and clutched at his brother. “I’m so sorry. So … they want you, because you’re pretty and you’re young and …”

“I don’t want to die,” Taemin said. “What would you do without me? Who would force you to eat? Who’d fetch you water when you didn’t want to get up?”

Heechul hugged him, and then kissed him, a kiss meant to be gentle, but Taemin forced their lips apart, forced their tongues to dance.

“Taemin, stop,” Heechul said.

“No.” Heechul gripped his shoulders and pushed them to the bed.

“If they’re … if they … I don’t want to feel them. I want to feel you, no matter what they do to me. I want to feel you.”

Heechul knew he could never say no to the pleading in those pained eyes. Pain that he put there, and they were dull, the life almost drawn out of them. Heechul shut his eyes and then jerked when Taemin wrapped his hand around Heechul’s cock.

“Please, hyung.”

Heechul nodded, and once again, kissed his brother, tortured his skin with kisses and bites and licks. He sucked another release from his cock and pushed himself into the abused hole. And Taemin cried out in pain-filled pleasure as Heechul thrust in and out of him. The orgasm that failed to manifest last night, wove and twisted through his body as he watched his brother squirm underneath him, fingers digging into Heechul’s forearms, mouth opening and closing, pink tongue licking his lips.

He was so beautiful.

Heechul jerked forward and kissed him, whimpering into Taemin’s mouth as he came, filling Taemin’s body. Their breath steadied, muscles relaxed. Heechul pulled out and Taemin moaned.

“No … don’t … more, please. More.”

Heechul shook his head, but saw his brother’s rock hard cock. “Fine,” he said in mock annoyance. He rolled to his back. “But I’m tired. YOU do it.”

Taemin smiled and crawled over Heechul. Come dripped from his ass, pink, but not red, and he took Heechul’s cock and licked the tip. A bead of come stayed at the end of his tongue and then his mouth closed around the head. Heechul settled a hand on his head with a moan as Taemin took more of him into his mouth. He sucked only for a moment and then straddled Heechul’s hips. With a hand holding Heechul steady, he sat, impaling himself with a cry. Heechul watched, wide-eyed, heart clenching with guilt and love as his brother rode his cock. That tongue kept swiping along his lower lip. It didn’t take long for another orgasm to rush through him, but Taemin wasn’t done with him yet and Heechul fucked him all day, for hours, until neither had any energy and Taemin fell asleep in a well sated pile of limbs, spread over Heechul’s body. He checked the time, determined they could sleep for a little bit and then let himself rest.

Heechul snapped awake when the heat of his brother’s body was yanked away from him. And then hands tangled in his hair and pulled him from the bed. He landed on the floor with a thud. He could hear Taemin whimpering.

A heavy foot landed in his lower back.

“You fucking asshole,” TOP growled.

Heechul rolled his eyes up. TOP held Taemin’s naked body to his, an arm around Taemin’s neck, the other was behind him, and based on the movements, TOP was finger him. TOP smirked.

“You’re a perverted bastard. I should have known that you’ve been fucking your baby brother.”

TOP threw Taemin to the bed. Taemin just caught himself, but TOP was already there, spreading his ass and thrusting his cock into Taemin’s body.

Taemin cried out, eyes shutting, tears streaming from his face.

“Look at me,” Heechul said.

And Taemin did, but only for a moment before Heechul’s face and slammed into the floor. A cock shoved into his body, but he struggled until another forceful slam broke his nose.

He tried to look for his brother beyond the haze in his eyes and head. Taemin cried out for him, whimpered ‘hyung’ over and over again, as the agony went on.

Taemin screamed. Heechul shut his eyes as tears fell and matching the thrusts inside him, he said, “I love you, Taemin,” over and over, until he could hear only the barest hint of a sniffle from Taemin.

“So cute,” a voice spat, and then come filled Heechul’s body and whoever was over him pulled out, kicked him in the ass with those heavy boots.

“I’ll see you both at nine tonight.”

Two sets of foot steps left and the door slammed. Heechul tried to get up, but he couldn’t do more than crawl to his brother’s prone form on the floor. There was a lot of blood, so much and Heechul cried, gathering him close. There were cuts and gashes all over his body. Taemin’s eyes fluttered and then his lips smiled.

“I-I love you, hyung,” Taemin whispered.

“Even in death?” Heechul asked.

Taemin nodded and coughed.

He wasn’t injured so much that he couldn’t recover, but Heechul didn’t want him to recover.

“Hyung?”

“Yeah, Min?”

“Just do it.”

Heechul looked at him carefully.

“Just do it. You’ll die a little bit every time it happens. Please, hyung. For me. For you. I don’t want to see you so upset.”

Heechul nodded. “Don’t go anywhere?”

“Wherever I go, I’ll go with you.”

Heechul released him. He stood gingerly and made his way to their tiny kitchenette for the sharpest knife he had. On his way back to the bedroom, his eyes fell on the picture of their parents. He picked it up and took it with him. He sat down with both of them. Taemin stared at him, and then held out his hand. Heechul took it. Taemin’s fingers curled around the picture.

“They love you, hyung, even now they do.”

Heechul shook his head.

“I love you.”

“Shut up, Min.”

“Tell me you love me.”

“I … I love you.”

Taemin nodded, face and eyes determined. “I’m not scared anymore, hyung.”

Heechul refused to meet his eyes as he took the knife and pressed it against his brother’s wrist. Taemin gasped once, and then lay silent as Heechul cut his arm, over and over, tears streaming down his face. Taemin’s body went weak. Everything was red.

“H-hyung.”

Heechul snapped alert, staring at the mess that used to be Taemin’s wrist, and then met Taemin’s eyes, his own wide with fear.

Taemin tried to smile, tried to say something else. Heechul whimpered and leaned down, pressing their lips together, and then Taemin’s eyes rolled back. Heechul cried out, and held his brother’s body against him for a long time. He tried for a vain moment to staunch the blood flowing from Taemin’s wrist. Everything was red, so red. A bit more wouldn’t hurt. He held his brother’s hand and hacked at his own wrist until his eyes shut and the knife slipped from his fingers.


End file.
